Together again
by RightOnThrough
Summary: Death. It tears people apart, losing the one they love. And then sometimes, it brings two people back together. Dark, sad Channy.


_A/N: I wrote this story a pretty long time ago and while I still liked the idea, the writing was just embarrassing. I decided to type it ALL over again, and I ended up also changing the title and doubling the amount of words. Warning: This is kind of dark, but not graphic._

**Together Again**

"Mr Cooper," the doctor said, "we have very bad news. Could you please come over to CHW as soon as possible?"

"I'm coming right now." Anxiety was audible in my voice, because, somehow, I knew exactly who this short call had been about.

I drove as fast as I possibly could, breaking several traffic rules, and I got to the hospital in a little over twenty minutes. I walked in and was immediately picked up by a doctor.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" He asked, as if he didn't know it was me. I nodded and he led me further into the hospital. Neither of us spoke as we passed door after door, corridor after corridor. After several hours –or had it only been a couple of minutes?- the man stopped in front of room 135 and said I was allowed to go in.

Then I spotted Sonny's mother sitting across the hallway, confirming my suspicions; it was Sonny lying in this hospital. She hadn't been at Condor Studios for nearly two months, and even before that she had been feeling tired a lot. Her friends had refused to tell me what was wrong with her.

"Mrs. Munroe," I asked while walking over to her, "what's going on? Why am I here?"

Connie Munroe was a strong woman, everyone who'd ever met her would agree on that. Yet, she was crying now. It must be bad. "Chad, you're here. Sonny, she..."

Connie nearly burst out crying again after saying her daughter's name, so the doctor finished her sentence for her. "Sonny Munroe has a severe case of skin cancer with metastases, she's most likely not going to make it. Just now, she started mumbling your name and asked to see you." I was shocked, to say the least. I looked over at the sobbing form of Sonny's mother and felt the strange urge to join her. "You might want to go in now. Keep in mind that she's very ill, you have to stay calm for her sake."

I slowly nodded and walked into room 135, closing the door behind me. I took a deep breath and properly looked at what was in front of me. Sonny, beautiful Sonny, laying in a hospital bed, wired up to numerous machines. A loud beep indicated Sonny's heartbeat, letting me know she was alive even though she didn't look like it. She was skinnier then she used to be and most of all, she looked exhausted.

She turned her head –only the slightest bit and we locked eyes. I saw her lips move before the whispered sound reached my ears. "Chad…" I walked closer. I reached to take her hand, but stopped myself.

"Sonny." I whispered back, fighting back tears.

"You came." She smiled a little, too little.

"What's happening? Why… How…" I stumbled over my words, not knowing what to ask. After a few seconds, I gave up and sighed instead, "Sonny."

"I've got skin cancer, Chad. I," she bit her lip and I could see tears in her eyes, "I'm gonna die."

"What?" I was taken aback by her bold choice of words. "Of course not, you can fight this. Sonny, I _know_ you can. You're strong."

"No, I'm not gonna fight. Not anymore." Her tears were now falling down her cheeks. "The doctors, they told me they've never seen anyone get this bad, this fast. I can't fight anymore."

_No._ "What are you saying? Are you… giving up?"

"I'm not _giving up_, I'm letting go. I'm just sick of being sick." Sonny looked at me with those big brown teary eyes, reminding me of Bambi. "You _have_ to understand, I'm in pain."

I only looked at her blankly.

"I'm in so much pain and I just want it all to be over. I don't want to die, Chad, of course I don't. But I'm so, so tired." She emphasized her point by yawning. "I'm so tired."

I struggled to get words out of my mind, to fight back. To tell her she wasn't in the right state of mind to decide something like this. To tell her the truth, all of it.

To tell her I had realized something in the two months she had been gone. I had realized my true feelings for her, but it was too late to tell her. She was gonna die and even now I was too afraid to tell her what she meant to me, instead I only mumbled, "I'm going to miss you."

The doctor then opened the door and told me I had to leave, give Sonny her rest. I touched her hand for a second, before hurrying out of the room without any way of goodbye. I walked away from Sonny and her mother as quickly as possible, not wanting either of them to see my tears.

I couldn't believe that Chad Dylan Cooper, the heartbreaker, was crying over some girl.

_But no, _I argued with myself, _Sonny wasn't just some girl. She was so much more._

I sat in my car, not trusting myself to drive yet. Tears were still blurring my vision and I didn't want to endanger anyone by driving. All the voices in my head were shouting, I could barely make out the three words they were screaming. "I love you, I love you. I love you."

Two weeks later, I was a mess. Still. I was staring at my dressing room's wall, not bothering to do anything to entertain myself. Sonny would never have fun anymore, never smile anymore. How could I possibly be happy if she couldn't?

I had been toying with the idea of killing myself, maybe I would meet Sonny in Heaven. But I hadn't done it, although I didn't know why not. I didn't have anything to live for.

Playing Mackenzie wasn't _that_ satisfying, and I probably would be fired soon, I hadn't been focused on recordings since Sonny… They'd done it barely two days after I visited. The doctors simply put her to sleep, and she'd never wake up again.

I didn't have any real friends, Sonny had been a friend. Past tense.

My parents, that's a whole different –very boring- story. Let's keep it at: we don't talk.

Killing myself didn't even seem that repulsive anymore, I knew what Sonny had been talking about that day. I didn't necessarily wanted to die, I just didn't want to live anymore. I didn't want this pain anymore. I was _tired_.

My whole world had turned dark after my Sonshine passed away. I spent my days wishing I could've saved Sonny, my nights hoping I could see her again. What would be the best way to join her? Hanging? Throwing myself off a high building? Pills?

My whole world had turned dark and before I knew it, everything was light.

White, bright. And most of all, no pain.

In front of me stood the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. She looked better than I remembered, or was that just my mind playing tricks on me?

I opened my mouth to ask her what was going on, but she cut me off,

"It's me." And then she smiled.

_Death did us apart, death brought us together again._


End file.
